The Wedding
by WolfHowl091
Summary: There's a wedding to plan, a dress to find and guests to invite. What could possibly go wrong? Please Read & Review. Thank you.
1. Phone Call

My eyelashes slowly started to come together. It was the first time I'd blinked in over 24 hours.

"_Bella, Bella are you still there?"_

I took a deep breath, trying to digest what I had just heard.

In the end I managed to say, " .god. He proposed?! Where, when, how big is the ring?"

"_Whoa, calm down. If you really want to know, he proposed coming back from a hunting trip. I'm trying to turn him into a vegetarian." _I sniggered. _"I'm going to ignore that. He's doing quiet well actually. And it was about a week ago."_

"A week! Why didn't you tell me when it happened?!"

"_I don't want everyone to know straight away! And the ring is BIG. It has three diamonds, two rubies and an emerald. Happy now?"_

"Uh hu…"

"_You have to come down and help me choose a dress!"_

"When?"

"_Next weekend? Bring Alice, Rosalie and Esme with you too so we can all choose dresses."_

"Yeah, that will work out because Renesmee is coming down that weekend. She is invited, right?"

"_Of course and Jacob, if he wants to come."_

"That's really kind, thanks."

"_My place, 9am."_

"Sure, I'll ring Ness up now."

"_Wow, you calling her Ness now?"_

"Shut up, everyone does."

"_Ok, see you soon. Ring me if you can't make it."_

"Sure, sure."

"_Bye!"_

"Bye."

I put the phone down.

"Bella you will never guess what!" Edward shouted from the kitchen.

"What?" he threw a piece of thick, cream, white card at me.

You are invited to the wedding of,

Garrett and Kate,

From the American Nomads and The Denali Coven.

On the 18th of April this year.

We hope you can make it.

The writing was in gold loopy letters, the colour of Edwards's eyes, and now mine, finally.

"Yeah, I already knew." I said gliding past him.

"Nobody tells me anything around here!"

"We're all going to get dresses next weekend. That reminds me, I've got to ring up Renesmee."

"Ooh, am I invited?"

"Edward, dresses. And don't be sarcastic with me."

"Ooh, I'm scared."

"Yeah, you should be." I walked back to the living room picking up my phone and dialled Renesmee's number.

"_Hi mum!"_

"Ness, you will never guess what has happened-"

"_I know, I got an invite."_

"Oh, anyway, when you come over next weekend, we're all going dress shopping to Seattle or Port Angeles."

"_Cool, what time?"_

"Can you get up here the night before, so we can get up to the Denali's nice and early?"

"_Sure, then dad and Jake can hang out."_

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

"_Ok mum, I got to go, I'll see you soon."_

"Ok, see you Friday."

I put the phone back on the receiver, and headed out the front door to Esme and Carlisle's house. Edward was by my side in seconds.

"Race you."

"No, you're faster than me!" I protested.

"So?"

"Ugh. Fine."

"Ready, set-" I had already started running.

"Hey!" Edward shouted from behind me.

Alice was at the front door holding it open for me.

"I can't wait to go!" she said as soon as I had stepped in through the door.

"Can't wait for what?" Rosalie asked.

"Dress shopping!" Alice said, smiling her head off.

Rosalie looked confused.

"Kate and Garrett's wedding." I said to her.

"Oh."

"Yeah, all the girls are welcome to come." I said.

"Where?" Esme asked.

"Seattle, maybe Port Angeles."

"I haven't been the in a while." Esme said to herself.

"Next weekend." I said.


	2. Dress Shopping

It had been a long night. I had been waiting for this day for a week. The sunrise was beautiful. A golden sun rising above dark green hills, turning the sky deep orange. There was movement in the trees. Seconds later, Jacob came into the clearing in wolf form, Renesmee running by his side. I shot out the front door, my arms held out wide, ready for a massive hug.

"Mum!" Renesmee said her voice muffled by my leather jacket.

"Oh, Nessie. I've missed you so much!"

Edward came out a moment later.

"Dad!"

"Hey!"

"Did you miss me?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"Ha ha, well, I missed you mum."

"Don't be stupid, of course he missed you!"

"Shouldn't you be going?" Jacob asked.

"Oh my god, it's 8:30!"

"Calm down mum! We have plenty of time!"

"Right, I'll see you later." I quickly kissed Edward and then I was running, Renesmee a couple of paces behind me. We got to the big house in under a minute. Rosalie was at the door, a huge smile on her face.

"Auntie Rose!" Renesmee ran up to her and the both shaped a hug.

"I haven't seen you for ages!" Rosalie would have been crying, if vampires could cry. Then everyone was on the front step greeting Renesmee.

"Fancy an arm wrestle?" Emmet asked her.

"Um, let me think, no!" Renesmee was laughing.

"Ah weddings, they bring everyone together!" Alice said.

"Yeah, I seem to remember you saying that at my wedding."

"I say it every time there's a wedding!"

"Considering the bride nor the groom is here, well, you know."

"Come on everyone, we've got to get going!" Esme was waiting by the garage.

"Let me get my car." Alice said.

"Mum, can I go in your car?"

"I offer you a Porsche!" Alice moaned.

"Yeah, well I've got a Ferrari 458!" I said.

"Stop fighting you two. I tell you what. I'll go with mum and come back with Alice! Everyone ok with that?"

"I have an Alfa Romeo 4C!" Rosalie said smiling.

"Oh for god's sake, I'll go with Esme!"

"Good choice, you can't beat a Mercedes SLK." Esme said.

"And it has two seats." Renesmee said "Looks like I'll be just traveling with Esme."

"I'll go with Bella." Rosalie said.

"And I'll take my car and that means Tanya, Carmen and Kate can come with me." Alice said.

"That works." Esme looked up at the sky. "Good job it's going to rain today, we don't want to be seen sparkling."

"Good point. Anyway, let's go." I said.

The journey went very quickly. Well, we were driving at 120mph most of the way. When we got there, Kate, Carmen and Tanya were waiting for us. I got out my car and gave Kate a hug.

"It's been too long." Kate said to me.

"I know." I replied.

"Let's get going." Tanya said getting in to the front seat of Alice's car.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Kate asked me, I nodded. "I've never been in a Ferrari before!" Kate said excitedly. I laughed.

"It's brilliant!" I said to her. "Come on then, get in."

"Where are Esme and Renesmee?" Carmen asked getting into Alice's car.

"They stopped in Seattle." Alice said.

"Oh, ok." Carmen said.

_20 minutes later…_

"Ah, I haven't been to Seattle for ages. Where are Nessie and Esme?" Kate asked.

"They said they would meet us at the huge shopping mall in the real fancy bit of town."

"That place is really expensive." Kate said.

"Yes, but there are loads of wedding shops." Rosalie said.

"Good job it's raining, there are loads of sky lights in that place." Kate said to herself, but we could all hear it.

We met up with Nessie and Esme in the Starbucks, right on the edge of the mall.

"Why did we meet here? We can't eat." Rosalie looked annoyed.

"It was the best place to meet." Esme scowled at Rosalie.

"Right, dress shopping!" Kate clapped her hands breaking the awkward silence.

We all got up apart from Alice who had sat down. She smiled.

"The dress is amazing." She said her eyes sparkling.

"Shh, don't tell us!" I said nearly shouting.

Alice hopped up and skipped out of the café.

"I guess we follow her." Carmen said.

"She knows what she's doing. I think." I said.

"Reassuring." Kate looked worried as she said it.

We followed Alice probably half way across the mall. It was so slow, not running. Finally we got to a very posh looking wedding dress shop.

"Looks expensive." Kate grumbled.

"If you're going to be like that, I'll pay!" I said.

"No, no, it's fine." She, didn't sound convinced.

I pulled her into the shop. It was beautiful. Wedding dresses were hanging down from the walls. They were white and ivory coloured, covered with pearls and beads. Kate's mouth dropped open. On the other wall were bridesmaid dresses and dresses for guests to wear. I was drawn to a dark blue dress. A blue feathery fascinator was attached to it.

"Hang on a moment." I said. I unpinned the dress from the wall and took it into a dressing room. It fitted perfectly on me. It came up to just above my knees. It was skin tight and made me look good. I pinned the fascinator in my hair and walked out into the shop.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"That looks ama-" Rosalie was interrupted.

"Bella, this is Kate's day!" Alice looked stern.

"It doesn't matter, everyone needs a dress." Kate said smiling. I went back into the dressing room and put my clothes back on. Then I took the dress and placed in on the counter."

"You've got an eye for expensive things." The assistant looked at me. "You like designers? Hope you've got enough money, no one ever does. Too expensive for them. Anyway, that will be $12,000." She finished taking a deep breath.

I pulled my purse out of my bag and flipped through the notes. I placed them on the glass counter noticing a matching set of jewellery in a dark blue box. There was a necklace and a pair of earrings that had dark blue sapphires in them.

"I'll take them as well." I said to the assistant pointing at them.

"Ok, that will be $200."

I placed two more notes onto the pile. The jewellery would go nicely with the hair pin my parents had given me.

"Right let's go!" Alice said opening the door.

"Wait what about Kate's dress?" I asked.

"Yeah about that, we don't actually get it in Seattle. We get it in Port Angeles." Alice looked down.

"How come you were going on about 'It's Kate's day'?!" I asked.

"I needed you to hurry up; we are on a tight schedule. Right, Renesmee, if you go east, you will find your dress, Bella you go with her, you'll find your shoes down there. Then head north, where you'll find your shoes, Nessie. Tanya, Rose, Esme and Carmen, if you go west, you'll find your outfits. I'll head south with Kate. I get my outfit and Kate you get your shoes. Meet back at Starbucks. Right, see you soon."

We all said goodbye and headed of in different directions.

_About an hour later…._

We all met back at Starbucks. Everyone had lots of different bags. All brightly coloured. Rosalie looked like she'd been to seven different shops.

"Hey." Kate said calling me and Renesmee over.

"How'd it go?" I asked her.

"Oh, I got the best pair of shoes ever. Alice told me my dress was white and when I saw these shoes I just knew!" Kate smiled at me. "So what shoes did you buy?" she asked me.

"Dark blue, shiny stilettos." Alice answered the question for me. I glared at her. "Sorry." she mumbled.

"So, what did you get Nessie?" Kate asked.

"A long red dress with a matching necklace and red stilettos. What did you get?"

"I got a dark purple dress with matching shoes." Alice replied.

"I got a cream dress, coming down to just below my knees. It has a slim black belt with a little black bow on it around my waist." Rosalie said. "And it comes with a little hatching hat that sits on a loose bun."

"Mine is also purple, but a light shade." Esme said. "It has a purple fascinator to match."

"Ours match." Tanya said pointing to Carmen and herself.

"Yes, there sort of a turquoise colour." Carmen added.

"With matching Jade bracelets that have little jade and emerald stones in them." Tanya finished.

"Right, let's get going!" Alice smiled, urging use to get moving.

"Ok, ok…" Kate said, reluctantly.

"What are you so worried about? You pick an amazing dress!" Alice said.

"Oh, I don't know." Kate looked a bit down.

"Come on then!" Alice said pushing her out the door.

_10 minutes later._

The trip to Port Angeles was short. Alice, literally, got up to speeds around 190mph. desperate to get to Port Angeles.

"Here we are!" she said getting out the car.

She walked smoothly and swiftly to the wedding dress shop. Kate walked into the shop and knew she had found her dress. It was right in front of her as she walked in. It was long, straight, and wide at the bottom so it would spread out when someone wearing it walked or even moved. It was a simple design. A couple of pearls went around the top of it. It was strapless. It was beautiful in a simple way.

"It's beautiful…" Kate said.

"Go try it on!" Alice urged, picking up the dress, giving it to Kate and pushing her into the changing rooms.

A few minutes later Kate came out in the dress.

"What do you think?" she said twirling in it.

We all looked at how beautiful she looked. She understood.

"I think I'll take this one." She said to the assistant.


	3. Familiar Faces

We went straight to the Cullen's house when we got back from the shopping trip. Jacob had gone to see the pack and Charlie.

"Carlisle, will you give me away?" Kate asked. "You've always been like a father to me."

"Of course I will!" Carlisle answered.

We showed off our dresses and accessories. Edward eye's nearly popped out when he saw me in my dress. (It was quite flattering.) But what really shocked him was how much it cost.

"Money doesn't grow on trees Bella!" he hissed at me.

"Well, we don't have to eat of anything like that!" I retorted.

"That doesn't matter! What if we have to leave tomorrow and we have no money!" he shouted back at me.

"We are fast and we can swim!" I shouted back.

"If we went swimming, all the cloths would get wet!"

"Enter the twenty first century Edward! There's an amazing thing called a dryer!"

At that minute Kate came in.

"Oh, is there a domestic going on?" she asked.

"No, I was just leaving." I said sourly.

Then I jumped out the fourth floor window and ran into the forest.

"Oops…I'll go find her." Kate said jumping out the window and followed the way I'd gone.

I had stopped in a clearing out side Mike and Jessica's house. They now had two kids. Kate came into the clearing.

"Who are they?" she asked a bit too loudly. Mike spun around. I held my face in my hands.

"Bella?" Mike asked. "It is you! Jess, come out here and look who's washed up." He shouted in the direction of the house.

Jessica appeared on the front step.

"Bella!" she ran out to me, ready to hug me.

"No hugs." I said.

"Wow, you look, um, different." Jess managed to say.

"Don't see you much. Well, not since your wedding." Mike distracted me away from Jess being rude.

"Yes, how's Edward?" Jess asked "and who's this, I don't think we've been introduced."

"Yeah, Jess, Mike, this is Kate. Kate this is Jess and Mike. You maybe saw each other at the wedding."

"Oh, yes, I remember! Mike remember? The girl you were drooling at." Jess said.

"Oh yeah…" he said. "So, what are you doing in Forks?"

"I'm staying with the Cullen's until my wedding day."

"Oh that's nice." Jess didn't sound so sure.

"Bella you're really pale, are you feeling alright?" Mike asked.

"Yes, fine. So, are the kids yours?" I asked, distracting them.

"Yes." Jess answered. "This is Angela and Bella."

I laughed. Then Jess joined in.

"So Bella, you got any kids?" Mike asked.

"Yes, a girl called Renesmee." I said.

"Ren-esem-what?" Jessica said confused.

Kate laughed.

"Renesmee. My mum, Renee and Edwards 'mum', Esme." I said.

"Oh." Jess now understood.

"Do you want to come in?" Mike asked.

"No, It's fine." I smiled. Really I wanted to hunt. Kate noticed it in my eyes.

"Actually, Bella and I have to go, you know, wedding plans." Kate, my saviour.

"Oh, well, we'll see you later, I guess." Mike said.

We walked away. I could hear Jess scoffing. I smirked.

"How long has it been since you hunted?" Kate asked me.

"Um, a week-ish." I replied. She looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"I've been busy!" Ahh! I just ruined everything; Alice was going to kill me!

"Doing what?" she asked.

I was terrible at lying, everyone knew that.

"Umm, I was, um, decorating." This wasn't wrong. I had been decorating. The whole wedding plan board Alice had made.

"What?" she asked.

"Um, my bedroom." Ugh, now I'd done it.

"Oh, ok." Kate said, asking no more questions.

Phew! I thought to myself.

We walked deeper into the forest. I said I would wait to feed with everyone else. Then we walked home. Well, ran.

We walked into the living room, where everyone was having separate conversations.

I went to the other side of the room, away from Edward. Everyone sensed the tension between us. Our eyes met. He desperately wanted to apologise. Alice broke the silence.

"Hey Bella, walk with me." She said walking into the hall way. I followed her. Before we got down the stairs, the doorbell rang. Mike and Jess were at the door with their two kids. Jess holding a plate of cookies.

Dammit. I thought to myself. Then realised that the person who was about to open the door hadn't fed for ages, none of us had.


	4. Cookies

"ALICE!" I screamed- to late, she'd opened the door.

"Um…Hi…" Jessica said.

I ran to the door.

"Thanks Alice I'll take this one." I said tilting my head up to the sitting room. Her eyes were black.

She understood. "Oh, right."

"We bought cookies!" Mike smiled as he said it. Jess just frowned.

"Um, ok…." excuse time. "We are, um, going out, dress shopping, you know."

"There are dresses behind you, they look new." Jess pointed out, suspiciously.

God damn it. I forgot about the dresses hanging from the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, some we haven't bought yet, so we need to go. Now." I put emphasis on the 'Now'.

"Oh, you don't want to go now, most of the shops will be closed. It's going to be sunny tomorrow, why not go then?" Jess was now on my 'hit list'. I had never tasted human blood before. This would be good. My thirst didn't help either. God, she smelt good!

I swallowed, trying to control my thirst. Why didn't I hunt while I was in the forest with Kate? God, I was an idiot!

"Bella?" Mike said.

"Um…." I had no words.

"Come in, Mike, Jessica." What was he doing?

"Edward!" I hissed under my breath.

"It's ok." He replied, equally as quiet so Jess and Mike wouldn't her him.

I glared at him. He nodded once.

"Bella and the girls have to go somewhere, they'll be back soon." Edward said in a calm voice.

I could hear arguing from upstairs.

"Why do they have to go first? Why can't we?!" Emmett said.

"Ever heard the term, 'ladies first'?" Rose snapped at him.

"Fighting won't help." Carlisle's voice was calming.

"Think of Bella, Emmett. She's only been a vampire for a year and a bit." Rosalie's voice was calmer.

"Don't use the 'Bella' excuse on me! A year is plenty of time!" Emmett's voice was harsh.

"Emmett!" Esme's voice was firm. Emmett shut up.

"Girls!" Edward called up the stairs. The girls rushed down the stairs. I could hear Emmett grumbling and Jasper telling him to "Shut the hell up, we're all thirsty!" Ha! Go Jasper. Edward smirked. He kissed me goodbye before I ran into the forest with the others. Well, walked. We couldn't risk it with Jess and Mike around.

"Well, come in." Edward ushered them in.

* * *

As soon as we got far enough into the forest we ran. I went to my favorite hunting spot. The place I had made my first kill. It's where mountain normally hunted. I crawled up onto the big rock where I waited for the lions to come. I didn't have to wait, one was about to pounce on a deer. Before the lion could lift one paw, I had already sunk my teeth into it. It tasted good after my absence from blood. I caught one more lion before returning to the place on the edge of the forest where everyone met up after a hunt. We usually went in twos or threes, but not to night we were so thirsty.

"Right, everyone here?" Alice asked. "Yes, let's get back before the boys' murder Mike and Jess, or us." We all laughed and ran back to the house. We swapped with the boys, Emmett glared at us.

"He'll forgive us." Alice said.

Mike and Jess were sitting on a sofa with their kids.

"Do you want a cookie?" Mike asked, pushing a plate towards me.


	5. Guest List

P.V.O Kate

"Garrett's here!" I shouted. I saw him coming out of the forest. I ran out of the door and kissed him full on the lips.

"Whoa! What's the special occasion?" he asked I looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. I wondered why I was coming here." He kissed me back. It was heaven. I heard a throat being cleared. I broke away from Garrett and looked around. Renesmee was standind on the front step, her hands on her hips.

"Nessie!" Garrett called, he ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Excuse me! He's already taken." I said.

"Good job I am as well!" she said.

"Oh yes, how is Jacob?" Garrett asked her.

"Yeah, he's fine. Rose is actually getting to like him."

"Six and a half years. Wow that's a long time!" Garrett counted in his head.

"Yeah, well after the dog bowl food in hair incident. You know." Renesmee looked back at the house, Rose was shaking her head at her. "She'll forgive me."

"You weren't even alive at that point." I pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I have a dad and two uncles who thought it was hilarious!" she replied. "Even Esme thinks it's funny looking back at it."

"Come on inside!" Esme called from the door. Renesmee was becoming more vampire. Her speed increased and her skin grew colder. So she almost beat the two other vampires to the house.

"Whoa, you're quick!" Garrett said.

"More vamp each day!" she replied.

"Renesmee, please don't use the word 'vamp', it makes us sound common."

"Sorry Gran." Esme hated being called 'Gran', and Renesmee knew it, she just called her gran to annoy her.

I laughed. Esme stared at Renesmee and then started laughing as well.

"Right, fiancé, guest list." Garrett said to me.

"What, you haven't sent them out yet?" Esme looked stunned.

"No, only to you guys." I admitted.

"Come on then, let's get started!" Esme clapped her hands and walked through to the study.

I wrote down all the names I could think of.

Amazon

Zafrina

Senna ,

Nahuel

Huilen

_(Nahuel and Huilen joined the Amazonians shortly after Breaking Dawn.) _

Egyptian

Amun

Kebi

Benjamin

Tia

Irish

Siobhan

Liam

Maggie

Nomads

Peter

Charlotte

Randall

Mary

Wolves

Sam

Paul

Jared

Embry

Seth

Leah

Quil.

"Done." I announced. "Now we just have to write them."

"Yeah, my hand writing isn't the best." Garrett said.

"We all know that!" I said, teasing.

"Shall I write them?" Esme asked.

"Yes I think that's best." I said.

Esme wrote very fast, but keeping the letters neat. The loops the same length, the golden writing never smudging.

"Remember, everyone is allowed a plus one." I said.

"Got it." She replied, adding 'plus one' in the same beautiful hand writing.

She had finished in five minutes. She went over to the draw, and pulled out thick white envelopes. She put every invitation in to an envelope and addressed them.

"Now we just need to post them." I said.

"I'll go." Renesmee said.

"It's daylight." Garrett looked at her oddly.

"Yeah, well, I'm not fully grown am I. So I don't glitter." She pointed out.

"Ok." Bella said. "And don't run!" she shouted to Renesmee as she shot out the door.


	6. The Big Day

P.O.V Kate.

The big day was here. Finally. I was so excited! The boys had taken Garrett to get him ready, so the girls had the job of making me look beautiful.

The girls took me up to Alice's bathroom. Rosalie did my hair, Bella and Alice, my makeup and Esme, Tanya and Carmen dressed me. I looked in the mirror. Oh my god.

"Kate, you look beautiful." Alice said.

She was right, I did.

The doorbell rang.

"They can't be here already!" Esme said.

"I'll go, all of you, get dressed. Kate, don't cry, you will ruin the makeup." Alice said.

"If I could cry. I would. Thanks everyone!" I said.

Everyone started getting ready around me. Putting dresses and stilettoes on.

"Sorry I'm late guys" Renesmee said rushing in.

"And where have you been?!" Bella asked.

"Um…me and Jake overslept…" she said.

I laughed.

Bella stared and then went back to doing her makeup.

Rosalie was trying to hold back laughter.

"Kate, you look beautiful." Renesmee said.

Alice came back into the bathroom.

"The Nomads are here." Alice said.

"Is one of them Garrett's best man?" I had never asked Garrett who his best man would be.

"No, Emmett's his best man." Alice said, carefully applying eye liner.

"Oh." I said.

Everyone was ready.

"Right, we'll go down stairs and let the guests in. Carlisle will be here in a second." Alice said.

"Ok." I replied the all left. Then Carlisle came in.

"Wow. You look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Just a little." I smiled, he smiled back.

I listened to the voices down stairs. The Irish were here. There accent was obvious. I could hear howling from the forest. The arrival of the wolves. Then came the Amazonians and the Egyptians. Everyone was here.

"I'm going to go down and talk. If that's alright, and then when it's time I'll come and get you." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"Don't be nervous." He said. Then he ran out of the room.

I stared at myself in the mirror. This had to be a dream. I could never look this beautiful. My hair, curled, in a loose bun on the top of my head. Little diamonds were stuck in it, making patterns on the white walls every time I moved my head. My skin started to glitter as the sun came through the window. It was going to be weird outside while it's sunny being with people who weren't vampires. But the wolves knew about us, and so did their girlfriends. So nothing bad would happen. I hope. I hope the Nomads and the Irish had fed recently. The Egyptians and Amazonians were ok around human blood, but it still made them crave it, but not as badly as the Nomads and the Irish.

Ten minutes had gone by and the voices had stopped. There was a knock at the door.

"It's time." Carlisle said.

I got up off the chair and walked to the door.

"I'm really nervous." I said. Carlisle smiled.

We walked down the flights of stairs. We were just about to step out of the door, but our way was blocked.


	7. Wedding Crashers

There were two people in the way; they wore tight black suits with shiny black shoes. I looked at their faces. Crap.

"Ah, so the rumours are true." The one on the left said.

"Maybe our invitation got lost in the post." The one on the right said to the one on the left.

The one on the left nodded.

Ugh. I stormed off back upstairs.

I got to Alice's bathroom, but Carlisle caught me up.

"Come on Kate." He said. "Come back."

"I can't! What are they even doing here?!" I shouted.

I could hear sniggers from downstairs. I was going to rip their heads off for ruining my wedding day. But I knew I couldn't. I put my flowers onto the counter. I put my hands on my head. Was it possible for vampires to have a breakdown? Maybe. Maybe not. I had never had this feeling before.

"Kate?" Carlisle asked.

I couldn't speak.

"Kate?" he asked again.

"….." I just stared into the mirror, my hands pressed against the counter. The wood squeaked as I pushed down on it.

"Kate, you're cracking the counter." He pointed out.

Oh. I was. I lifted my hands. The paint had chipped and a crack ran up to the wall. I didn't know I pressed that hard.

"I can't do it Carlisle. Not with them here." I said.

"You're going to have to." Carlisle said.

"What are they doing here? How did they know about the wedding?!" I shouted the last bit. More sniggers from down stairs.

"I'm going to rip their heads off." I said quietly.

"Kate, Garrett's waiting." He said.

I knew that. I had to go downstairs soon. Maybe Garrett thought I had got cold feet and left. I hoped he didn't. I truly loved him. I had to go downstairs. I had to.

"Right. Let's go." I said, I swallowed, picked up my flowers, straightened my dress and walked out of the door. Carlisle was stunned but followed me out of the door.

I walked downstairs and got to the front door.

"Get out of my way." I said through gritted teeth. I so wanted to rip their heads off!

The two just looked at each other.

"Move." I said.

"You better do what she asks you to do." Carlisle said.

The two parted. I walked through them, Carlisle followed, taking my arm. I turned around.

"One more thing." I said walking up to them. I held out my hands and electrocuted them. They fell two their knees. The two great Romanians. On their knees. Served them right!


	8. The Wedding

P.O.V. Kate.

I walked nervously down the aisle. Carlisle was holding my arm tightly. Probably helping me not to fall over. Vladimir and Stefan snuck into the back row. The aisle was long. Thanks Alice!

I walked all the way down. Garrett was waiting for me. Smiling. I took his hand. Said thank you to Carlisle. He smiled at me and then sat down next to Esme. Everyone was here. My whole family. Sort of.

"You won't electrocute. Will you?" Garrett whispered.

"I'm so nervous, I don't know what I will do." I whispered back.

I sent a shockwave through my hands. Garrett winced.

"Sorry." I said.

He just smiled.

The vicar started. I didn't know who he was. Garrett had sorted it out. But he knew about us. That was all Garrett had said. He got to the vows. All I need to do is repeat him and say 'I do.' All I need to do is repeat him and say 'I do.' All I need to do is repeat him and say 'I do.' I kept repeating it in my head. Garrett nudged me. What?

"Um…Please repeat after me." The vicar said. I think he had already gone over what I should say and I hadn't heard any of it. Oops.

It got to the 'I do.' bit.

"I do." Garrett said.

"And do you, Kate, take Garrett to be your wedded husband. As long as you both shall live?" Another shockwave. Garrett winced.

"I do." I said. I took a long, deep breath. I had done it!

"You may now kiss the bride!" the vicar said.

He kissed me. I kissed back. I don't know how long we stood there, but I could hear cheering. A couple more seconds…We broke apart. Garrett smiled.

"Ouch." He said smiling.

"I'm sorry. I told you I was nervous." I said laughing. I threw my flowers before kissing Garrett again. Carmen caught them.

"How about it?" Eleazar said.

Carmen put her hand over her mouth, then said yes. They both started kissing.

"Enough of the mushy stuff!" Tanya said. "Am I the only one who doesn't have a mate now!?"

We all laughed .

"Come on, time to party!" Emmett said.

"Congratulations Kate, Garrett." Sam said.

"Thank you Sam. We're glad you could make it." I said. He nodded before walking off with Emily.

"Um, where is the party?" I asked Garrett.

"Don't ask me. The girls planed it. Well, mainly Alice." He said.

"Oh god." I said.

"Have a little faith!" Alice said from behind me. I turned.

The house had millions of tiny lights on it. Now it was dark, they had a lovely effect. There were long tables, all with silver knives and forks with crystal wine glasses.

"We don't eat." I pointed out.

"It's for the wolves." Garrett said.

"Oh."

"Yep, Alice planned everything." Garrett said.

Then I saw the cake.

"Alice!" I said, looking at her. "That could feed an army!"

"Well, the wolves do eat a lot." She said. Fair point.

I went up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"It's fine." She said. We stopped hugging. "Well, let's eat!"

I laughed.

"Did someone say something about food?!" Seth called.

We all laughed.


	9. The Party

P.O.V. Kate.

We all sat down and ate. Well the wolves did. All the food was gone in fifteen minutes. And the seven tier cake was almost finished. Garrett and I got to cut the cake, but that was our only involvement with the food. All the girls had made it. And it did look nice. Renesmee ate some, but not much. She was becoming more vampire than human. But Carlisle said that she would always have a bit of human in her.

After the meal, the girls cleaned up. I offered to help, but I got answers like, "Don't be silly! We can handle it!", "Kate, it's your wedding day. Let us do the work.", "Sit down Kate, it doesn't matter." and, the most threatening, "Kate, if you move an inch towards the kitchen, I'm going to…..You don't want to know what I'm going to do." So, I stayed put.

The music started.

"Do you want to dance?" Garrett asked.

"Why not. Let's go." I said.

The first piece of music was slow. Garrett and I danced around the room gracefully. The next piece of music was much faster and everyone joined in dancing. We danced for ages. We must have gone through hundreds of songs and Emmett was running out of music to play. We all danced to one last song and the just started talking to each other. Renesmee and Jake silently slipped out. I didn't think anything of it. They were probably going to 'oversleep' again. I decided it was better not to say anything to Edward or Bella so I let it go.

Emmett came back with some more music.

"It's ok. I am the saviour of the world!" Emmett said.

"HA!" Rosalie laughed. Emmett scowled at her.

"Oh, please forgive me!" Rose said.

"Humm…let me think...your forgiven!" Emmett said. They both kissed each other.

"Emmett, it would be nice if there was actual music!" Edward called.

Emmett reached for the play button, still kissing Rose.

The music started and we all started to dance again.

"Where's Nessie?" I heard Bella ask.

"And where's Jake?" Seth asked.

Busted!

"Kate, do you know where Nessie and Jake are?" Bella asked me.

"Oversleeping." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Ugh!" Bella said. Storming off, towards the door.

"Edward!" she shouted. "Control your daughter!"

"Huh?" Edward shouted back over the loud noise of the music.

"Ugh! I'll do it myself!" Bella said. Then she walked out of the door. She came back about five minutes later.

"This is Kate and Garrett's day! Not yours!" Bella was telling Nessie.

"Sorry…" Nessie said.

Bella looked at Jake. "I'll deal with you later." She said.

"Go and dance with your father or one of your uncles, or Carlisle!" Bella said to Nessie. Nessie walked off sulking.

Bella smiled at me before going over to Alice.

This really was a wedding!

I looked around and saw a group of people who weren't invited.


	10. Party Crashers

P.O.V. Kate.

They were in a group wearing long, black cloaks. The Volturi.

Then everybody noticed them and the music stopped.

"I do hate to miss a good wedding." Aro said.

"Yes, this would have been a good wedding." Jane agreed.

I saw Bella concentrate. She was using her shield.

"So, where are the happy couple?" Aro asked.

Garrett and I walked forward, holding each other's hand tightly.

"Ah, Kate and Garrett." Aro said.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Oh, feisty. You better watch out for than one Garrett." Aro said.

Garrett didn't smile.

"Aro, my dear friend. We are just enjoying the party." Carlisle said.

Then Aro noticed Renesmee.

"Ah, little Renesmee. You have grown!" he said.

"Yes." Nessie said sourly.

"Can you show me the wedding?" he asked. Nessie didn't move. "I am dying to see what happened."

Nessie looked at me. I nodded. She walked up to Aro and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Ah. It was a shame we missed it." Aro said, looking at the other members of the Volturi. Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Chelsea and Felix.

"What are you doing here Aro?" Carlisle asked.

"We were just coming here to ask if anyone would like to join us." Aro replied.

Aro nodded to Felix and Demetri. They walked over to Bella and pushed her to the ground.

"Ugh!" she shouted, struggling against Felix and Demetri's weight to get up.

"Bella!" Edward shouted. He fell to his knees, writhing in pain. Jane.

"Dad!" Nessie screamed. Alec got her. She stopped moving.

"Now, we have business to do." Aro looked around. "Zafrina. Will you join us?"

"Yes." She said. What was she doing?!

"Good. What about you Benjamin?" Aro asked. "And you Siobhan, Maggie? Stefan, Vladimir? You are good fighters. What about you Alice? And you, Edward?"

"Yes." They all said. What was going on?

"Now, the blushing bride. Will you join us?" Aro asked.

"I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to say yes but then I realised. "Chelsea!" I shouted. Then everyone understood. Emmett and Garrett ran at Chelsea, knocking her down. Then the others ran at Jane and Alec. Alec was taken down first. Nessie breathed and Jake ran to her. Next was Jane. Edward could move now. He went over to Bella.

"Get off my wife." He spat.

"Ok." Demetri said. "Aro, I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving the Volturi. I hope to join a coven like the Olympian's or the Denali's."

"He's telling the truth!" Maggie shouted.

Demetri ripped off his cloak and dropped it on the floor. "Carlisle, will you let me join you coven?" he asked.

"We will give you a trial run." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." Demetri said.

"Would anymore of you like to leave us?" Aro asked.

Felix and Alec put their hands up.

"Alec." Jane spat.

"No, I won't listen to you anymore sister!" Alec shouted.

"Maggie?" Carlisle looked at her. She nodded.

"Well, well, well. I think we have over stayed our welcome." Aro said. He turned around.

"Wait." Jane said. Aro looked at her. "I want to stay to."

"Caius. You know what to do." He said.

"NO!" Alec screamed.

"It's better your both dead than not with us." Aro said.

"Caius, no!" Edward shouted.

"You know I don't want to hurt you Jane." Caius said.

"Stop this." Marcus said.

Aro took a deep breath. "Chelsea?" he said.

Chelsea nodded.

"Do you all want to come back to the Volturi?" Aro asked.

They all said yes.

What had just happened?

"I think we'll be leaving now." Aro said.

"Yes, I think you should." Carlisle said.

"Caius, Marcus, Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec. Let's go." Aro said. He turned away and walked out, his brothers and the guard followed him. "Goodbye, Carlisle."

They left.

"I'm sorry Kate, Garrett." Carlisle said.

"It couldn't be helped." Garrett said. He took my hand. "Ready for the honeymoon?"

I nodded. "Let me get ready first." I said.

Garrett smiled. And let go of my hand.

"Come on Kate. I'll get a new dress for the journey." Alice said, taking my arm.

We went up to her bathroom. I changed into a white dress that showed off my curves. I let my hair down and straightened it. We walked downstairs. Everyone was waiting outside. Garrett stood by the door, waiting for me.

"I bought a car." Garrett said.

Wow. A Lamborghini.

"Ready?" Garrett asked.

"Ready." I replied.

We said goodbye to everyone and got in the car. Garrett drove down the long road. Then the house disappeared, the guests disappeared and we were on the open road.


	11. Another Phone Call

P.O.V. Bella.

The phone was ringing. I went into the sitting room and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Mum, I'm pregnant."_

The line went dead. I put the phone down.

I paced up and down for a bit.

"EDWARD!" I screamed.


End file.
